boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Jones
Appearance Elena stuffs her puffy mass of hair underneath a white beanie. Her skin could be described as a tan with a hint of yellow as golden "door knockers" hang from each of her ears. She can be found wearing a simple white t-shirt or tank top portraying four orange triangles pointing up, down, left, and right. She prefers to wear comfy blue jeans along with flat black and white sneakers to counteract her height. Personality Elena could be described as a positive individual somtimes finding a silver lining in most situations. She can become easily distracted or excited by her own thoughts or other things going on around her. Although she's pretty good on the tech side of things, her true passion lies in the arts. Elena also has a secret stash of tools hidden underneath her bed, mostly screw drivers. For whatever reason, she is ashamed of herself if anyone sees them..what a weird girl. Relationships 'BoxedInn Relationships' 'Friends' 'Cid Luneth' Childhood friend, among other things, who Elena has had the longest realtionship with. She sometimes refers to him as her "first friend." Before he came along, not many people cared to speak to her. Elena has a strange liking to Cid's fits of anger and will shrug off his bluntness being used to it. She hasn't seen Cid in ages since he moved away all those years ago and likes to believe they'll see each other face to face again. 'Nathaniel Belmen' Elena has only just met Nathaniel over pesterchum prior to playing Sburb. She is amused by his terrible puns and finds his innocent heroic fascinations charming. She is also currrently his server player and has caused a few household accidents that she has yet to fess up to. The two plan on having an awesome party in his now overly spacious room. '"pewpewKittens"' Elena met this person over pesterchum. She has no idea who this is but really likes them for their cute demanding ways. 'Enemies' 'silentBenefactor' The enigma whom has been supposedly spying on the Humans before and during their session. Elena pretty much blew him off for an internet troll but not before looking like a bit of a moron. 'Cassandra Saint' Originally mistaken for Cid's main squeeze, Elena hated her from the get go. Later on Derse it was revealed in a letter from Elena's future self that Cassandra isn't at all what she seems. If it's one thing Elena can't stand it's "Sneaky blond bitches." Most especially one's getting chummy with Cid. Background Your name is ELENA. Your room is a CLUSTERPUCK of a mess. Anything too neat drives you positively bananas. You spend a large amount of your time consumed in you VARIOUS ART PROJECTS, but rarely finish them because you tend to SPACE OUT every few minutes. Among your interests are VIDEO GAMES and GUITARS, but your current obsession is making GENERIC CHIPTUNES.You also have a strange fixation with tools, especially those of the SCREWDRIVER variety. Though you would NEVER want anyone know about that. When you’re not wasting time on the INTERNET, you look after your ELDERS though sometimes you become DISTRACTED and forget to help them. Who needs elders anyway? Your trusty GAMEBOY POCKET practically raised you since you were nine. Despite your KNACK FOR COMPUTERS, your typing can be rather TERRILB E and your SPALLING isn’t so hot either. Gallery Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Humans Category:AXE Users Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Characters Category:Females